


A New Style of Living

by Justagirlclueingforlooks



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: After mary, Closeted John Watson, Food Fight, Gay, Hurt John Watson, Implied Relationships, Late Night Conversations, Low key homo, M/M, New Family, Pining John, parenting, supressed homo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justagirlclueingforlooks/pseuds/Justagirlclueingforlooks
Summary: Sherlock and John are living together. It's different to before, different but still good. Rosie has joined them now, but is it different in a different way? Is there something more? But it's just two friends sharing a flat, right?





	A New Style of Living

Sherlock lay on his sofa, admiring the new set up of his living room, sorry, their living room. The three chairs, instead of two, though he was still unsure a highchair met the appropriate standards to be classified as a chair. He saw it more as a prison on very long legs and was sure Rosie thought the same. He felt something dig into his side, "Oh, so that's where she threw Mr Sniffles," he thought. For an 10 month old baby she had a remarkable knack for making everything she threw disappear. He threw it in the general vicinity of Rosie's toy box, knowing the overflowing box would never fit another toy so there was no point actually aiming.  
He heard a creek on the stairs and moved his head to survey the door. John appeared, his hair tossled. He smiled through his tired eyes, "Couldn't sleep," he says to a question that didn't need to be asked. "Rosie woke you up? I heard her crying a while back," Sherlock asked. John rubbed his eyes, "Never went to sleep." Sherlock nodded sympathetically and sat up. He patted the seat next to him awkwardly. John sat down with a yawn. "You should sleep," Sherlock stated. "Yes," John said. He began sliding off the sofa, so he grabbed Sherlock's knee to hoist himself back up. He licked his lips and pouted for a second, "Yes I should." He moved a pillow to rest on, stuffing pouring out of the side. He looked questioningly at Sherlock. "It was for a case." He shook his head, "No it wasn't." He settled onto the sofa, adjusting the pillow. He settled into a foetal position, his feet just touching Sherlock. As he drifted off he muttered, "No shooting or stabbing Sherlock even if you're bored." He looked off into the distance, decided something and turned back to Sherlock. "Bad Sherlock." He pouted at Sherlock and settled completely. "Bad Sherl, bad Sherly" was all he managed before he drifted off to sleep.  
Sherlock watched as John slept, he could see the pain flash across his face occasionally. All he wanted in the world was to get rid of that look, but he'd tell John that all he wanted was a bloody good case. In reality he'd gotten that case, figuring out how his new family worked. Rosie stirred upstairs, distracting him from this thought. He was up in a flash, covered John in a baby blanket. He wasn't sure what a tiny piece of cloth meant for a tiny human would do but he figured it was the thought that counted. He made his way upstairs and opened the door to John's room. "Hey Rosie, hey baby are you trying to wake up daddy?", He manouvered around the clothes on the floor and found his way to her cot. She had her foot in her mouth and one arm in the air. "yes baby, hello Rosie!" She cooed sweetly and giggled at him. He smiled at her and picked her up. She giggled loudly and looked around. Sherlock looked directly at her, he couldn't help but smile at her, she was so lovely. She grabbed a chunk of his hair and held it in her hand. "Yes that's my hair and yes that hurts". He attempted to remove her little claws from his hair. He managed to remove her hands and took her downstairs.  
John was fast asleep on the sofa. He stirred slightly as the final step creeked as Sherlock stepped off it. He took Rosie to the kitchen and sat her down on the table. He picked up a banana, peeled it. He mushed it up and stuck it on a plastic plate. He handed her the plate and began making himself a cup of tea.  
He turned around to find Rosie covered in banana, in her hair, on her pyjamas. "God. I turn around for two seconds and it's everywhere." He sighed heavily and all she did was produce a huge smile and clap her hands. He laughed, "wow Rosie, this is a real achievement." As his sentence ended, a blob of yellow landed on his lip. He opened his mouth in rage, and let out a small cry. John laughed. He stood at the edge of the kitchen and had doubled over. Sherlock was so offended. "what?" John looked at Sherlock's face, the blob of banana sliding down. He couldn't help but laugh again, which of course then set off Rosie. "This is not funny!" Sherlock cried. John couldn't stop himself from laughing at Sherlock's anger, "yes Sherlock it is." Sherlock looked at John, then at the banana and then back at John. He put his hand in the banana and aimed. "Sherlock. Don't you dare," he could barely complete his sentence before he was hit square in the face with a mushy piece of banana. John looked at Sherlock, a look of disgust on his face. Sherlock looked back, a defiant smirk on his face.  
John lunged for the banana, picking up the entire plate. He went to put his hand in the banana but had a better idea. He launched the entire plate at his face. It smacked Sherlock in the face. The plate slid down his face and landed on the table upside down, "That's it John!" The moved the plate off the table, stuck both hands in the banana and threw it as hard as he could. And that was it, a food fight commenced, Rosie giggling with glee on the table.  
The tension decreased a little as they both realised the food had run out. John smiled at Sherlock, then at Rosie, "call it a draw?" Sherlock held his hand out and John's met it. The grip tightened as Sherlock wiped the food off his own face and then landed it flat on John's face, "I think I win actually." John didn't know what to do. He pushed Sherlock backwards, against the wall their faces so close they were almost touching. "That was cheating," John said, breathing heavily. "Says the loser," Sherlock said smirking again. He noticed John's eyes flicking down. They moved closer together, if that was possible, their lips inching closer together, and that of course was when the door opened. "Hi, I'm just popping to the shops," Mrs Hudson started, "Oh gosh, sorry I..." She grabbed Rosie and turned straight back around. "Carry on," she called as the door shut.  
John pushed himself off Sherlock and ran to the door. "Nothing was happening!" He shouted down stairs. He looked back at Sherlock, who looked extremely startled and surprisingly red. "Nothing was happening," he repeated, directing it this time at Sherlock and he walked off and sat in his chair. He had never been more glad that his chair didn't face the kitchen. He couldn't look at Sherlock, but that didn't mean anything had happened. It was just... A silly food fight between two friends, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos  
> Thanks xx   
> Love C x


End file.
